Chained Hearts
by HappyEmoUsagi
Summary: After Alea kills her Mother and Younger Brother she is found by a mysterious man in a black cloak, he takes her to Organization XIII. What could happen while she is there?
1. Love or Hate, It's a Family Affair

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts or Okami, no matter how amazing that would be. _

_Yeah my newest fanfic, I won't work on it too much untill Hearts Oblivion is finished._

_Review please._

**Chapter 1: Love Or Hate, It's A Family Affair**

A girl with crimson hair, with white markings randomly swirling in it, was walking home, when it began to rain.

As it started she stopped and looked up, with a bored yet slightly angry expression on her face. It started to rain harder as she walked, soaking her white shirt, but she didn't mind she had a black tank top on under the shirt. By the time she was about to turn a corner, the bottom of her tight black jeans were soaked and starting to soak her shoes. She had just turned the corner, when she heard a ring. Tensing she realized it was her Mother's ring tone.

"Hello Mother." She said, answering the phone.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago." Her Mother's voice sounded shriller than normal, meaning she was either something happened or she was just mad at her again, for something real or imagined.

"I'm almost home. I had just turned onto our street,when you called." She answered, surpressing a sigh.

"What is taking you so long?" Her Mother demanded, "Don't tell me you were behind some building doing drugs, or cutting yourself again, or killing someone, or worse."

'Thanks for your trust in me Mother.' She thought.

"Alea! Answer me!" Her Mother almost screamed into the phone.

"Calm down Mother, I'm walking up the stairs to the house right now." Alea said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and hanging up the phone.

Before she could even put her key in the lock the door flew open, her Mother's slim tan face almost purple in her rage.

"There you are! You little slut! Don't think I wouldn't know!" Her Mother screamed, as she dragged Alea into the house. "I went down by Skye Avenue and I saw you!"

"Mother what are you talking about?" Alea asked her face and voice calm, but the was slight confusion in her eyes. Her Mother didn't even look at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You just don't want to tell your mother you're a whore! Nor did you tell me that your failing all your classes! You're a failure! You fail at everything! You were a mistake too, dear! Did anyone tell you? Your brother, a saint, is perfect! Why can't you be more like him?" She screeched, grabbing a pan and throwing it at her daughter.

Alea face spread into a bittersweet smile, the most emotion her Mother had seen on her face for years. "You want to know Mother?" Her voice, sweet as sugar. "Don't you rememer Daddy?" She saw her Mother's flinch, "He always told me to be myself. Do you want me to ignore him, like you and Jason?"

Her Mother screamed and ran at Alea grabbing her shirt and pulling her face close to her own. "Don't talk about your Father while I am in the room." Her Mother whispered, malice barely being consealed.

Alea said nothing as she waited to see if her Mother would hit her. She didn't see why she wouldn't, she's done it before.

Alea's Mother watched as her daughter stayed there, her face betrayign less emotion that usual. "What is with you?" Her Mother screamed, "Never showing any emotions at all? Why is that?"

"Does it bother you that I act like Father? And besides why show what can harm you?" Alea whispered. Why should she talk any louder? Her Mother's face was right in front of her own.

"Get out." Her ordered, her face calm, but unspoken rage still glittering in her once beautiful eyes. They were beautiful untill, something un her snapped, she was almost always angry now, and if she wasn't the anger wasn't far away...It never was.

"Let me get some stuff then I'll be happy too." Alea said, her voice completely emotionless, there was no way of knowing if that was meant to be sarcastic or not.

As Alea passed the living room, she found her younger brother there, staring at the doorway waiting for her to come by.

"Hello Sister." He said, smiling, completely untroubled by the argument. After all it happened a lot more lately.

"Jason." She said, nodding in his general direction.

"So Mommy dearest finally kicking you out?" He asked, still smiling, but there was an undercurrent of anger there now.

"Yes." She answered, no emotions playing on her face.

"Hope you have fun where you end up going."He said, smiling growing.

"Don't worry I'll do a little dance there for you." She said, smiling. She walked away laughing, as her brother tried to glare daggers into the back of her face. Definetly their Mother's child.

As Alea walked down the hall, with all the quiet of a Ninja, she started thinking about what she was taking with her. She was definetly taking her sketch books, her camera, her phone, and her stuffed white wolf with it's crimson markings. She got it at the mall, the wolf's name is Okami Amaterasu, from the game Okami. Amaterasu is the name of the sun goddess and the white wolf with crimson markings is her in wolf form. The reason she loves the wolf plushie so much is that it fur colorings are the opposite of her hair color.

She silently opened her door and stepped in, grabbing her black bag/purse making sure she put her camera, phone, keys and her Okami plushie in the bag before she started looking for her sketch books.

While she was looking her brother walked in the open door, trying to be as quiet as he possibly can, but Alea still heard him.

"Yes, little brother what do you want?" She asked.

Jason flinched, he hadn't expected her to realize he was in the room.

"Am I not allowed in my older sister's room? Or should I say former room?" He asked, smirking.

"Not while I'm in here. I don't want to watch you go through my things, as if I'm not here." She said, coldly, as she looked over at him while putting her three empty sketch books in the bag and zipping the top.

Jason smiled sheepishly at her, while moving to sit down on the floor.

"Who said you could come in? Let alone sit down?" She said, her voice still retaining most if not all of the coldness from before.

"Well who said I couldn't?" He countered, sitting down anyway, not paying attention to his sister's warning glance, then again he might not have noticed, when Alea decided that there was to be emotion in her face it was hard to spot.

"I said you couldn't. As long as I'm still here this is still my room." She said, voice going back to emtionless, but the warning look had not left her eyes.

"But it's still Mother's house." Jason pointed out feeling accomplished that his sister seemed to miss this.

"Well it was Father's first, even if he's dead." Alea countered, then quieter so her brother could barely hear, "Besides it won't be Mother's for long."

Jason not sure if he had heard that properly, but none the less his blue eyes narrowed, dangerously. "What did you say?" He demanded.

Alea glanced up at him from her bag, the look in her eyes made it look like she had just noticed he was there.

"What did you say?" Jason demanded again, almost growling, after Alea said nothing.

"If you must know. I said 'Besides it won't be Mother's for long'." Alea said, bored, as she watched her brother's face flicker between at shocked expression and one of rage.

"What makes you say that?" He said, trying every hard to keep his voice and expression under control, but it was too late Alea had already seen the emotions on his face.

"Simple little brother, I'll just kill her." Alea said shrugging, as if that was the most obvious answer ever.

Jason mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, but no words came out.

"Now the question is do I kill you? Or will you help me kill Mother?" She asked, watching him carefully, not knowing what he would do, but having a pretty good idea. Unconsciously, her hand dropped down by her belt, as she saw her brother tense.

Her brother noticed her hand movement, and frowned slightly confused.

Alea noticed the hestitation and started slowing walking towards Jason. As soon as she moved Jason tensed, and waited to see what she would do.

After taking a couple of steps forward, Alea stopped, acting like she was hesitant, unsure of herself. Jason believeing the act smiled, menacingly, and took a step forward himself.

Alea still acting, backed up a step and feigned a scared expression for long enough for Jason to notice, but not long enough to draw attention to itself.

Surprise flickered in Jason's blue eyes, as he realized that an emotion not pertaining to anger or to being cold, appeared on Alea normally blank face.

It's a good thing Alea is so used to controlling her emotions or she might have smiled and ruined the whole thing. She saw Jason blink, and waited watching his face carefully for the next one.

Jason blinked again, and when he opened his eyes he expected to find Alea in the same spot she was in when he shut his eyes, but somehow during the blink she managed to get behind him, without on sound.

The only reason he knew she was behind him, was the fact that he could feel cold steel on his neck, and if he listened closely he could hear her breathing, even though she was right behind him.

"Surprised?" She asked, a smile in her voice.

Jason's eyes widened as he fully realized the danger he was in.

"What do you think I do while I'm gone?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Mother says, you're a whore and a drug dealer." Jason said, his voice quiet, this terror just barely contained, but Alea noticed it, she could almost smell it.

"I hadn't heard the drug dealer part." Alea said, thoughtfully, "You don't have to hide your fear, I won't tell anyone." She said, almost gently.

"How do you know I'm scared?" Jason asked, only a slight quiver in his voice.

"I can almost smell it Brother. I can read people's emotions, I've had enough practice. Ever since Father died." Alea said, barely keeping out the bitter sadness that was there whenever she thought of her Father.

"Mother said Father left us, not that he died." Jason said, curious.

"You really shouldn't always believe Mother, after all she trained you to hate me, and I'm not that, bad am I?" Alea said, smiling softly at her joke. "I mean besides the going to kill you part, but you brought this upon yourself."

Jason could feel himself start to shake, and he began wondering when Alea was going to kill him or if she was just joking, but the dagger at his throat begged to differ.

"Would you like to know Father died before I kill you?" Alea asked, going bored with the conversation, even though this was the longest one they'd ever had.

When Jason didn't reply, Alea decided to tell him anyway. "He got his heart ripped out, I believe. Thats what I rememeber hearing the people tell Mother, that was a couple days before Mother started blaming me for his death." Alea said, her voice emotionless, but her eyes bright with hatred.

"What?" Jason said, his eyes growing wider.

"Oh did you not know? Mother blames me for Father's death, I'm not sure why, but she does." Alea said, putting more pressure on the dagger, enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill him...yet.

Jason's eyes widened even more, when he felt the pressure on his neck increase, and tryed his hardest not to scream. He didn't scream, but he did whimper in fear.

Alea heard the whimper and a slow almost cruel smile grew on her face, "I'm sorry little Brother, but I can't have you making any noise. I don't need any one coming to help you."

As soon as the words were out of Alea's mouth, she puched the dagger into Jason's neck, twisted and pulled, patically decapting him. Once she pulled the dagger out of his neck, she turned him around carefully, not wanting too much blood on her carpet. She watched the life fading from his eyes, with that same cruel smile on her lips.

She let him slump onto the floor, and started walking towards her bed grabbing her bag, and stepped into the hall, leaving her door wide open. As she stepped into the hall, instead of going straight, she turned right and started walking, as silently as before.

Reaching the door, she quietly opened it and looked inside, seeing no one, she stepped inside and walked over to the side table next to the bed. Opening the drawer she reached inside and felt something cold and metal, grabbing a hold of it, she pulled out her Mother's gun.

In the living room, she found her Mother's sitting on the couch with a needle in her arm.

"Hello Mother." Alea said, voice emotionless again.

Alea's Mother, Dathne, jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Oh Honey, you scared me!"

"That's right, you're only nice when you're not sober..." Alea said, some what quietly, Her Mother could hear her, but she just doesn't pay attention to anything, that's not her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Dathne asked, a confused smile on her face.

"Nothing Mother, Nothing." Alea said, shaking her head. "Oh by the way, I was leaving now Goodbye Mother."

"What?! Why are you leaving?" Dathne asked confused.

"You told me to leave Mother, and so I'm leaving." Alea said, shrugging.

"Oh ok, Goodbye then." Dathne said, waving gently, while smiling sadly.

Alea turned and started walking towards the door, but before she opened it, she turned towards her Mother and said "Goodbye Mother, have fun in hell."

Her Mother looked up at her, confuseder than before, and opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance as Alea casually shot her in the face.

Alea turned back around opened the door, and walked out in the rain with a small smile on her face. Never noticing the cloaked figure watching her, from the shadows.


	2. Hello Mr Reaper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Okami, or Organization XII. I do own Alea though, but that's about it.**

**Chapter 2: Hello Mr. Reaper.**

_Marluxia's POV:_

I had been watching this girl for a while now, since she left that large building with the other children, I believe they called it "school."

Xemnas was having one of us look for a new member or two. Why we need new members I don't know nor do I care. I just know it was a mission, he told me to do it, and I had nothing better to do. I wonder what he would say if I told him the only reason I'm doing the mission is because I was so damn bored.

So here I am stalking this chick who's heart is going to be mine, literally.

I do believe that the Organization needs this girl, be she's just...sexy. So what if she's a little skinny, but she has a pretty amazing figure. Who cares if she did just kill her Mother and Brother, but we do need more pshyco's, like Vexen...or Luxord.

I've been standing in a tree in her front yard, since she walked into the house, around 15 minutes ago.

I was so close to laughing the whole time she talked to her Brother.

Her Mother seems to have spilt personalites, when drugs are involved. That was an interesting conversation, I'm dissapointed it ended so soon.

I was still in the tree when she came out of the house...Wait...when did she change clothes?

She was now wearing a dark gray tank top with black skulls and cross bones on it, under a gray jacket with black and white guitars on it. She had changed from her tight black pants into a pair of jeans with a black skirt that goes down to the middle of her thigh, the only thing that didn't change was her shoes.

I could see a small smile that graced her face as she walked into the rain.

She walked so quietly, that if it wasn't for the fact that I could see her she would be unnoticable, completely ninja.

As she walked under the tree, almost under were I stood, she stopped and looked up, right at me. I froze momentarily, forgetting that I was in the shadows.

I never noticed just how dark her eyes are, the emotionlessness of her gaze made it seem like I was staring into miniature Blackholes, calling to me, wanting me to descend into their nothingness.

I took a half a step forward, before I realized what I was doing and stopped.

"What are you doing in my tree?" The girl asked, her voice soft, emotionless, and as hypnotic and seductive as her eyes.

"Watching you of course." I said shrugging.

"Why? I'm not that interesting." She said.

"Really now? I find you quite interesting, indeed. And it's my mission to watch you and see if your useful." I said, smiling though she wouldn't be able to see it thanks to my cloaks hood.

"Well am I useful?" She asked, completely calm.

" I think so yes. All I need from you know is your heart." I said, pleasently, I'm sure she could here the smile in my voice.

"My heart...How original...But I'm sorry I no longer have one." She said, looking at me as if daring me to disagree with her.

"It's not me that wants your heart, it's Superior. And if you don't have one why can I hear it beating?" I ask, hoping for some sort of emotion to come to her face, anything other than the blankness, it's kind of creepy.

Anger flickers in her eyes for a moment before it's gone, "If you can hear it you can have it, I have no use for it nor do I really want it."

"Hmmm...Are you serious?" I ask, surprised.

"Of course Mr. Reaper. If you want it go ahead, I don't give a damn." She said.

"So I guess you're ready to die and descend into nothingness?" I asked.

"You mean that my piece of shit life isn't nothingness?!" She says, sounding kind of angry.

"Yeah, basically." I say, nodding.

"How about I take my heart for you, so I'll get away from here faster." She said, raising her hand and stabbing her chest with it.

I was out of the tree at that moment grabbing her hand and stopping it.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Stopping you. You wouldn't be able to do it right." I said, raising my left hand and pushed it into her chest, grabbing her heart and ripping it free.

"Thank you...Mr. Reaper..." She whispered, a smile on her face as a small trickle of blood ran down her jaw.

I stared at the heart, blood running freely from it, as I felt the girl relaxed into deaths sweet embrace...


End file.
